The present invention relates to cutting tool assemblies and, more particularly, to cutting tool assemblies including release mechanisms.
A rotary cutting tool, such as a hole saw, is typically threaded onto a shaft to couple the cutting tool to a power tool, such as a drill. As the power tool rotates the cutting tool to cut a work piece, the cutting tool may tighten or jam onto threading of the shaft such that it is difficult to manually unthread the cutting tool from the shaft. Arbors, or chucks, have been developed to help relieve pressure between the cutting tool and the threading on the shaft. However, these designs typically include many small parts, making the arbors difficult to assemble and susceptible to premature failures.